GOMEN
by fujino.kimino
Summary: Begitu naas nasib Sasuke, hari kelahirnya berubah menjadi hari kematiannya. Tapi itulah takdir, kita tidak bisa meramalkan hidup dan mati seseorang. Semuanya adalah kuasa sang pencipta.Warning Typo(s), OOC, AU, Another Abal Story,,, But Happy Reading Minna...


Ini Fic pertama aku,, gomen klo Gaje /Ooc/typo bertebaran

**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** ANGST, TRAGEDY

**Warning : ** typo(s), OOC , gaje

HAPPY READING

•

•

**GOMEN  
**

•

•

* * *

"Huft..." Seorang cewek berambut bwrna pink menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali.

"kamu kenapa sih? Daritadi menghela nafas kayak ikan kehabisan oksigen!" Komentar cewek berambut bwarna merah

"aku bingung, gimana aku harus bilang sama Sasuke soal kepindahan aku ke suna."

Cewek bernama Karin tersebut menoleh pada Sakura, sahabatnya. "kamu beneran mau pindah ke suna ?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tousan ku harus ngurus bisnisnya disana. aku bingung, rin! km tahu kan akhir bulan Sasuke ulangtahun, sedangkan lusa aku udah harus pindah."

"Hei! Cewek-cewek lagi pada gosipin apa nih? Kayaknya seru banget." Sasuke

cowok yang sedang menjadi topik perbincangan Sakura dan karin tiba-tiba muncul.

Karin melirik Sakura sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kita lagi ngebahas soal kepindahan Sakura ke suna"

Sakura membungkam mulutnya, dia tak percaya dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Karin. Sungguh, hatinya belum siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Pindah? Sakura mau pindah ke suna? Lo bercanda kan, rin?" Sasuke bertanya gusar.

"aku serius! Kalau lo nggak percaya, tanya aja tuh sama orangnya."

Sasuke menggeser duduknya disamping Sakura "Saku, benar kamu mau pindah ke suna?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Iya, lusa aku harus pindah."

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang?" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura

"Aku-aku takut! Kalau aku cerita, kamu akan memutuskan hubungan kita." Dua bulir kristal bening menetes dari kedua pipi Sakura. "Aku belum siap kalau semua itu terjadi."

"Saku kenapa kamu bisa punya pikiran sepicik itu? Aku nggak mungkin memutuskan hubungan kita cuma gara-gara kepindahanmu." Sasuke menghapus airmata Sakura. "Atau mungkin kamu yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Itu keinginan terakhir dalam hidupku."

"Tapi kamu harus janji, kamu tetap harus datang pada pesta ulangtahunku. Oke?" Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Sakura

"Ehem! Bisa nggak kalian akhiri acara drama mellownya? Gue empet nih cuma jadi obat nyamuk." Karin menyeletuk.

* * *

Tiba saatnya Sakura harus pindah. Sayangnya Sasuke dan Karin tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus ikut pelajaran di sekolah. Terlebih lagi hari ini ada tiga ulangan, jadi sakura harus mengerti bahwa kekasih dan sahabatnya tidak bisa berada di Airport untuk melepas kepergiannya.

Sesungguhnya Sakura merasa sedih harus jauh dari , Sasuke hubungannya yang sudah berlangsung hampir dua tahun apa sanggup bertahan saat jarak memisahkan? Dirinya takut, Sasuke akan melupakannya. Atau mungkin dia yang melupakan Sasuke?

Hari baru, kota baru, suasana baru dan sekolah baru. Sakura menjejakkan kakinya malas menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, ditempat dia akan menuntut ilmu. Shizuoka high School adalah salah satu SMA favorit yang terletak disunagakure. Kini, Sakura menjadi salah satu penghuni disana.

"Kamu murid pindahan dari konohai tu kan?" tanya seorang lelaki bemasker yang tak lain adalah Kepala Sekolah Shizuoka high School

"Iya, Pak!"

"Kamu masuk dikelas XI IPA-2, saya sudah menyuruh ketua kelas untuk kesini."

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Permisi, Pak!" Seorang cowok bersuara bariton memberi salam dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Sasori, ini murid pindahan yang Bapak ceritakan. Tolong kamu bantu dia beradaptasi selama beberapa hari." Ucap Kepala Sekolah pada cowok bernama Sasori itu.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kalau tidak ada yang mengerti kamu bisa tanyakan pada sasori." Lanjut Kepala Sekolah mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang asyik menunduk menekuri sepatunya sambil memikirkan Sasuke

Demi kesopanan, akhirnya sakura menoleh pada cowok disampingnya dan tersenyum. Tapi perlahan senyumnya lenyap ketika mengenali sosok cowok itu. "Sasori? Kamu Akasuna Sasori kan?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Dan kamu Haruno Sakura kan?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu! Tapi lanjutkan nostalgianya diluar, Bapak banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan." Tegur Kepala Sekolah dengan halus, melihat kelakuan kedua anak didiknya tersebut.

"Maaf, Pak! Terimakasih." Sakura meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah diikuti Sasori di belakangnya.

Sakura berjalan cepat, dia mengutuk takdir yang mempertemukannya lagi dengan Sasori. Sungguh, Sakura enggan harus bertatap muka dengan cowok itu.  
"'Sakura! Tunggu! Kenapa kamu menghindari aku?" Sasori mencekal tangan Sakura, menahannya pergi.

Sakura menepis pegangan tangan Sasori "Jangan sok akrab!"

"Tapi bukankah hubungan kita memang akrab? Apa kamu lupa semua kenangan tentang kita?"

"Hah? Setelah tiga tahun lo menghilang, sekarang lo bilang kenangan kita? Buat gue, kenangan kita udah mati!"

"Gue minta maaf, sak. Sungguh gue gak bermaksud ninggalin lo begitu aja. Gue bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Sasori menatap Sakura sendu.

"Maaf, tapi penjelasan lo sudah terlambat! Sekarang gue sudah punya kekasih yang mencintai gue seperti gue mencintainya."

Sasori terenyak mendengar perkataan Sakura, padahal selama ini dirinya selalu menanti Sakura. Hatinya tak pernah lepas dari sosok dan nama Sakura. Tapi, dengan gampangnya Sakura berubah? Melupakannya begitu saja?

* * *

"Moshi moshi? Sasuke?" Sakura bersuara ketika pada deringan kelima akhirnya sasuke mengangkat telepon.

"Sory, gue karin. sasuke lagi sibuk, sak. Lo tahu kan, lusa Sasuke ada pertandingan break dance?"

Sejenak, Sakura merasa kesal. Kenapa sudah dua hari ini sakura telepon Sasuke, selalu saja karin yang mengangkat. "Please, bentar aja, ! Gue kangen sama Sasuke."

"Gimana ya? Lo tuh harusnya bisa ngertiin Sasuke, dia butuh banyak konsentrasi. Ntar gue sampein deh ke Sasuke."

Tutt..tutt..tutt  
Telepon diputus

"Apa sih maksud Karin? Kenapa sekarang dia berubah?"

Memang sebenarnya Karin adalah teman Sasuke dari kecil. Sedangkan Sakura baru mengenal Karin dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sasori menepuk bahu Sakura. "Lo kenapa, sak?"

"Gue kangen Sasuke -cowok gue. Udah dua hari dia gak ada kabar."

"Daripada lo sedih dan manyun terus, mendingan lo ikut gue sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasori menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke mobil.

"Sebenernya kita mau kemana sih, ?"

"Ketempat favorit lo saat lo sedih."

* * *

Sasori menepikan mobilnya di parkiran ..

"Mau apa kita kesini?"

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang kalau gue mau ngajak lo ke tempat favorit lo, biar lo gak sedih lagi." Sasori tersenyum. "Sekarang mending lo turun."

Sakura menuruti Sasori , tapi tetap saja pikirannya masih belum bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun ketika Sasori mengajaknya masuk ke suatu tempat bertuliskan 'Planetarium'. "Lo masih ingat?"

"Gue selalu inget apapun tentang lo. Lo kan selalu bilang, saat pikiran lo lagi kalut atau sedih semua bisa terobati saat lo menatap bintang."

Sakura menitikkan airmata. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis, Sasuke atau Sasori?

"Kenapa lo nangis? Lo gak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Atau lo ingat soal cowok lo? Lebih baik lo lupain cowok yang cuma bisa buat lo nangis." Sasori menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mendongakkannya. "Disini ada gue, yang lebih perhatian sama lo. Lupain aja cowok lo itu."

"Gue sayang sama dia..."

"Sstttt..." Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sasori mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura menikmati kecupan lembut itu. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke terlintas di otaknya.

"Lo apa-apaan sih!" Sakura menampar Sasori dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura menghindari Sasori . Bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya saja Sakura malas.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Sasuke yang angkat." Sakura berdoa dalam hati ketika menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

"Hai saku, kok tumben telepon?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut di seberang sana.

"Sasuke? Kemana aja kamu? Aku telepon kamu selalu sibuk."

"Maaf saku, kamu kan tahu kalau aku ada turnamen break dance. Dan aku senang banget kelompokku maju ke babak final."

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang bersemangat entah kenapa Sakura jadi tidak ingin marah lagi.

"Saku, maaf ya aku harus latihan lagi. Nih ada karin, katanya dia kangen mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Oke deh, semoga kelompok kamu jadi juara ya. Love you."

"Arigatou saku."

"Kenapa Sasuke gak balas ucapan cinta aku? Apa dia gak denger?" Sakura berkata lirih.

"Lo pengen tahu kenapa Sasuke sekarang berubah sama lo?" Tiba-tiba suara Karin terdengar dari seberang sana.

"karin? Emang lo tahu kenapa Sasuke berubah?"

"Sebenernya gue gak enak mau cerita sama lo. Tapi karena lo temen gue, jadi lebih baik gue kasih tahu lo yang sebenernya."

Sakura makin penasaran dengan perkataan karin yang dirasa berputar-putar. "Soal apa?"

"Udah lama Sasuke curhat sama gue kalau dia jenuh sama hubungan kalian. Sebenernya dia pengen mengakhiri semuanya, tapi dia menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Hah? Maksud lo apa?"

"Kalau lo emang sayang sama Sasuke ,,,sebaiknya lo yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Daripada Sasuke tersiksa harus terus berpura-pura mencintai lo."

"Lo-bercanda kan, ?"

"Buat apa gue bercanda soal beginian? Apa lo gak ngerasa kalau sasuke ngejauhin lo? Setiap lo telepon selalu gue yang angkat, itu karena Sasuke malas mau ngomong sama lo."

"Oke...kalau itu membuat sasuke bahagia gue rela." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan gemetar, kristal bening perlahan mengalir dipipi tembamnya.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah Sakura tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura .. Sakura amat sangat terpukul mengetahui ternyata semua perkataan Karin benar adanya.

Bahkan, hari ini saat ulangtahun sasuke, sakura sengaja melupakannya. Ucapan ulangtahun maupun kado yang sudah dipersiapkannya kini sudah ada ditempat sampah.

* * *

"Sak, sebaiknya lo sekarang ikut gue." Sasori mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang asyik merenung.

"Kenapa sih lo selalu ganggu gue? Semenjak lo datang hidup gue hancur!"

"Gue minta maaf udah bikin hidup lo hancur." Sasori terpukul. "Tapi...sebaiknya lo sekarang lo ikut gue. Karena ini antara hidup dan mati."

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Gue gak paham sama sekali."

"Kalau gue jelasin sekarang keburu terlambat." Dengan tergesa Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan Sakura diam saja, pikirannya sibuk menerka-nerka kemana Sasori akan mengajaknya.

"Rumah Sakit ? Ngapain kita kesini? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Penjelasannya nanti aja, mending sekarang turun."

Sakura menuruti Sasori dan segera turun dari mobil. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Pikiran buruk silih berganti melintas dipikiran Sakura.

Sasori setengah berlari sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura. Perjalanan mereka berakhir didepan kamar bernomor 23.

"karin? Kenapa lo ada disini?" Sakura kaget melihat Karin sedang berlinangan air mata. "Kenapa lo nangis?"

"Ngapain lo kesini? Belum cukup lo bikin Sasuke menderita? Semua gara-gara lo!" Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga tersungkur.

"Sasuke? Kenapa lo bawa-bawa nama Sasuke? Ada apa sebenernya?"

"Padahal gue udah bohongi Sasuke ! Gue bilang lo selingkuh, tapi dia gak percaya. Akhirnya dia nekat datang ke suna , tapi sesampainya disini gue ancam dia kalau gue akan bunuh diri! Saat gue berdiri ditengah jalan, Sasuke mendorong gue ketika ada truk mendekat!" karin semakin murka. "Semua ini gara-gara lo! Kalau Sasuke gak kenal sama lo, semua ini gak akan terjadi! Dan pastinya Sasuke akan jadi milik gue! Padahal hari ini hari ulangtahun Sasuke!"

"Sasuke kecelakaan?"

"Karin! Kenapa lo nyalahin Sakura? Dia gak salah apa-apa!" Sasori angkat bicara. "Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam aja."

Sakura langsung berlari ketika melihat tubuh orang yang dicintainya terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Bermacam-macam selang menancap ditubuh Sasuke  
"sas, kenapa kamu? Jangan tinggalin aku, bangun sas,,!" sakura mengguncang pelan bahu sasuke.

"Maafin aku, sas ! Aku sayang sama kamu! Buka mata kamu."Sakura sesenggukan.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "saku..ya..?"

"Sasuke? Kamu kenapa? Tolong cepat sembuh, aku butuh kamu."

Sasuke tersenyum sayu. "Ak..u ras..a ku uda..h ga..k bany..ak lag..i.."

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu sih?"

"Jan..gan sed..ih sa..ku, mana u..capan ula..ngtah..un bu..at ak..u?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum.

"Otanjoubi omodetou sasu! Kamu harus sembuh, kita rayakan ulangtahunmu sama-sama!" Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Tubuhnya gemetar karna menahan tangis yang kian menjadi.

"sas, maafin aku. aku udah egois dan buat kamu jadi begini." Karin mendekati Sasuke .

"Gu..e ud..ah maaf..in l..o, tolo..ng jaga..in saku..ra. Lo haru..s bertema..n bai..k sam..a di..a.."

"Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu, sas? Jangan pergi tinggalin aku! Aku butuh kamu disini." Airmata Sakura semakin deras mengalir.

"Ak..u saya..ng sam..a kam..u.." Perlahan Sasuke menutup matanya dan monitor jantung berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"Tidaaakkkkkkkkkk!" Sakura berteriak kencang.

Sasori langsung maju dan memeluk sakura. "Lo yang sabar ya, hidup dan mati seseorang udah digariskan."

Seorang dokter masuk dan mencoba alat pacu jantung untuk menolong Sasuke. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa ditolong.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

". Sasuuukeeeee….." Sakura jatuh pingsan ketika melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya tertutup kain putih.

* * *

FIN

a.n : aku gak tahu deh, tanpa kalian bilang aku tahu fict ini seperti apa. Aneh, angst ngaK krasa ,geje, payah, dan sebagainya. Aku ngerasa kok…

:D

sign_, _aleya


End file.
